BW069
| ja_op= | ja_ed=七色アーチ | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=米村正二 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=西田健一 | directorn=1 | director=尼野浩正 | artn=1 | art=志村泉 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=BW061-BW070| footnotes=* * Closed * * }} Climbing the Tower of Success! (Japanese: 難関突破！天空の塔を登れ！！ Barrier Breakthrough! Climb the Tower of the Sky!!) is the 69th episode of the , and the 726th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on March 8, 2012 and in the United States on July 7, 2012. Blurb On the road following Ash’s victorious Gym Battle against Gym Leader Skyla, our heroes run into their old friend Stephan, who tells them about the Wishing Bell Festival, a competition where teams of Trainers and Pokémon compete for the opportunity to climb Mistralton Tower and ring the Wishing Bell. The story goes that whoever rings the bell will have all their wishes come true. Our heroes happily discover that Skyla’s grandfather, their friend Miles, runs the festival. Many Trainers and their Pokémon are competing in the challenge, but the field is eventually narrowed down to Ash and Pikachu versus Stephan and Sawk. With one final heroic push, Stephan and Sawk are declared the winners! After Stephan rings the bell and makes his wish, Iris asks him what he wished for. His reply? “I wished everyone would pronounce my name right....” But he also wished he could win the upcoming Clubsplosion Battle Competition, sponsored by the Pokémon Battle Club and Don George! Plot On their way to Icirrus City, and notice the Mistralton Tower and Stephan runs into them. asks Stephan whether he was heading to Mistralton City for a Gym and Stephan says that he has come for the Wishing Bell Festival that is held at the Mistralton Tower. Stephan explains that during the festival they have to clear various obstacles and the first person to reach the top of the tower wins. By winning the competition, the winner rings the Wishing Bell to make a wish that is guaranteed to come true. Cilan has doubts that just ringing a bell guarantees that a wish will come true. Everyone decides to enter the competition. Stephan explains that they have to choose a partner Pokémon to help them in the competition. Cilan chooses , chooses , and Stephan chooses to be their partners. Ash mentions that it has been awhile since he has last seen Sawk and scans him with his Pokédex. arrives and asks everyone whether they are participating in the competition. Stephan mentions that Miles is the host of the festival. Iris and Cilan explain to Stephan that Miles is the former Gym Leader, and the grandfather of the current Gym Leader Skyla. Miles explains to all of the competitors what the goal is of the competition. He explains that the first contest is a true-or-false quiz, where the competitors who think the answer is true move to the sign with the circle on it, and the competitors who think the answer is false move to the sign with a cross on it. The first question is whether a , a , and a are the types of the starter Pokémon that beginning Trainers may choose to start their journey. Cilan believes the question is very easy, but Stephan on the other hand believes that the answer is true and must be corrected by Cilan and Iris. The correct answer is false and only a few competitors get the answer wrong. Miles explains that , Fire, and Grass are the types to choose from for beginning Trainers. Stephan brags that nobody would get the question wrong, but Iris corrects him and says that he almost got the question wrong. The second question is whether one may eat Casteliacones on s. Ash recalls that they tried to get Casteliacones earlier, but the shop was closed the day they went. Stephan guesses that the answer is s, but he was only guessing and doesn't really know. Cilan in a long explanation states that as a connoisseur he always remember and that the answer is Tuesdays. Iris tells Cilan that the long explanation was not necessary. They decide that the answer is true and move to the sign with a circle on it. Only half of the remaining competitors get the answer correct. The final question is whether Miles prefers Officer Jenny over Nurse Joy. Ash and his friends are stumped as to what the answer could be. Ricky, who claims to be a , tells everyone that he knows the answer because he is a psychic. Ash scans with his Pokédex. Ricky demonstrates his psychic powers by guessing that Ash is a Pokémon Trainer which Iris is skeptical that it demonstrates his powers because anyone could figure out that Ash is a Pokémon Trainer. Miles announces that there is only ten seconds left to answer, so everyone decides to let Ricky tell them the answer. Ricky uses his psychic powers and determines that Officer Jenny is the answer which would mean that the answer is true. Before Miles could reveal the answer, Elgyem uses its powers to change Miles's mind about what the answer is while Cilan notices what happened. Miles tells everyone that the answer is true, and only a few competitors answer the question correctly. Ricky again claims that it proves he is a psychic, but Iris says that it was probably a coincidence since it was a 50 percent chance of being correct. Miles explains to everyone that the next contest is a scavenger hunt where the competitors must choose a random piece of paper that is on the ground, locate the item listed, and deliver it to the staff members at the goal within five minutes. Ash must find a Thunder Stone, Iris a Super Rod, Cilan a Wonder Launcher, Stephan a , and Ricky a Twisted Spoon. Iris asks Cilan for his Super Rod and Cilan gives a long speech about the rod before handing it to Iris. Stephan attempts to borrow Sawk's Black Belt, but Sawk runs away from him. Ricky was able to obtain a spoon easily and bends it with Elgyem's help even though he says that he is using psychic powers to do so. While asking people if they have a Thunderstone, someone says to Ash that he has one and tosses it at Pikachu. Ash catches the Thunderstone before it can make contact and evolve Pikachu. With one minute left, Ash and his friends make it to the staff members prior to the time expiring. A few other competitors made it in time as well with a Fire Gem, a Max Repel, and a melting ice which was supposed to be a Never-Melt Ice instead. Miles explains that the next contest is for competitors and their Pokémon to get into a tub in the lake, and make their way to the goal with the help of their Pokémon. He explains that only the first five competitors may make it to the next contest. Cilan has Pansage paddle like he is using to help them keep moving. Ash has Pikachu use his tail like a paddle and propel them forward. Iris has Axew use to help them keep moving. Elgyem uses while Ricky uses his psychic powers to move them to the goal in first place. Cilan reaches the goal in second place, Ash in third place, and Iris in fourth place. With only one spot remaining, Stephan and Sawk jump out of the tub to use and propel all the way to the goal in fifth place. Miles explains that the next contest is the imitation competition where the competitors must use wigs and costumes to dress up and disguise themselves as the well-known person they are given within ten minutes. Ash and Pikachu must dress up as Alder and , Iris and Axew must dress up as Professor Juniper and , Cilan and Pansage must dress up as Elesa and , Stephan and Sawk must dress up as Nurse Joy and , and Ricky and Elgyem must dress up as Officer Jenny and . Everyone has no trouble finding the wigs and costumes that they need to dress up. In their disguises, Ash and Pikachu resemble Alder and Bouffalant, and Miles lets them pass on to the next contest. Iris and Darumaka closely resemble to Professor Juniper and Darumaka, so Miles lets them pass on to the next contest. Stephan and Sawk, however, look very scary in their Nurse Joy and Audino costumes, though Miles tells them that they narrowly pass to the next contest. Ricky and Elgyem don't dress up at all and use Psychic powers to make Miles think they are dressed up as Officer Jenny and Herdier, allowing them pass on to the next contest. Cilan and Pansage dress up as Elesa and Emolga, but Miles refuses to let them pass on to the next contest, explaining that he is really picky about Elesa since he is a big fan of hers. Miles explains that the next contest is a race through a forest that is full of different trials, with Pokémon that are ready to attack invaders and that only three competitors may move on to the next contest. A attacks everyone with . A female then attacks Ricky with after coming out of a lake. Elgyem uses to deflect the attack. attacks Iris with Inferno to knock her off of a swinging vine. Iris tries to run away but Chandelure uses to her. Iris thinks that she won the race and begins to celebrate. Ricky arrives at the goal in first place, and Ash and Stephan arrive at the same time for second and third place. They look over to see that Iris is still celebrating a win while surrounded by Chandelure, a few , and a few when she really failed to make it to the next contest. Miles explains that the final contest of the festival is a race to the top of the Mistralton Tower. Competitors must bring lit candles that look like with them to the top without the flame going out while avoiding attacks by various Pokémon in the tower, and the first competitor to reach the top wins. Miles advises them to hurry while being slow and careful. A few male Frillish attack everyone with Water Gun and miss their flames. As they are going further up the stairs, they start to become very tired. Some female and male Frillish use to freeze the stairs to make it more difficult for the competitors to keep going. Elgyem uses Psychic to help Ricky avoid the slippery stairs to reach the top. Everyone else slowly and carefully moves up the slippery stairs. Once they reach the roof, Miles explains are the last obstacle to reach the finish line. The Pidove use to try to blow away their candles. Ash covers up the flame, Stephan uses Sawk to protect the flame, and Ricky has Elgyem use to block the Pidove's attacks. The Pidove use and eventually break through the Light Screen and extinguish the flame on Ricky's candle. Ash and Stephan race to the finish line while Pikachu and Sawk block the Pidove's attacks. The candle that Stephan is holding extinguishes Ash's flame which allows Stephan to win the race. Stephan is announced as the winner, but Miles calls him "Sherman". A real Litwick is revealed to be what Stephan was racing with the whole time. Stephan rings the bell to make a wish. Ash and his friends congratulate Stephan on his win and ask what he wished for. Stephan tells them that his wishes were for everyone to say his name the right way and to win the Clubsplosion, and explains that the Clubsplosion is a battle tournament hosted by Don George of the Battle Club. Major events * and meet up with Stephan again, and they all enter the Wishing Bell Festival contest, with Stephan eventually winning. * Stephan tells the group about the Clubsplosion tournament in Ambiga Town, which they decide to enter. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Nurse Joy (fantasy) * Officer Jenny (fantasy) * Stephan * * Ricky * Trainers * Burgh (flashback) * Alder (flashback) * Elesa (fantasy) * Professor Juniper (fantasy) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; fantasy) * ( ) * (Elesa's; fantasy) * (Alder's; flashback) * (Professor Juniper's; fantasy) * (Officer Jenny's; fantasy) * (Ricky's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; ×2) * (Trainer's; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * * * (multiple) * (multiple) * * (multiple; male and female) * (multiple) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * Before the characters dressed up, in the clothes box, 's green vest from his original appearance, 's hat (along with a Dawn wig), a Nurse Joy wig, James's pants, an R-less Team Rocket shirt that Jessie owns, and Team Rocket gloves can be seen. * When asks where Stephan is during the lake race, she pronounces his name correctly, making this the first occasion in which someone else besides Stephan himself has done so. Errors * Prior to first sending out his , a 's face can be seen missing its orange portion. * After the first question was solved, 's stripe near its right eye is colored the same way as its mouth. This error repeats again, but this time is colored the same way like its ears. * When everyone is on the start line, 's paw is completely brown. * Right when Pansage starts to paddle his and Cilan's boat, the inside of his ears are the same color as his skin rather than being green. * When Cilan is once again thinking about Elesa's imitation, the scene from Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym!, Elesa's headphone on her head is colored the same way as her blonde hair. * After blows out 's candle, it faces forward and closes its eyes. However, in the next scene, when Ash realizes his candle was blown out, Litwick is still facing towards Ash and doesn't face forward until after Stephan crosses the finish line. File:BW069_error.png|Darumaka's face error File:BW069_error_5.png|Pansage's ears error File:BW069_error 6.png|Elesa's headphone error Dub edits In other languages |nl= |de= |el= |fi= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_eu= |es_la= |sv= |ko= |ru= |th= |vi= }} 069 Category:Episodes focusing on Stephan Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes directed by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura de:Erklimm den Turm des Erfolges! es:EP731 fr:BW069 ja:BW編第69話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第69集